


Nothing Without Beauty

by thecelestialcow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Gags, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/pseuds/thecelestialcow
Summary: Lilia waits for a while, admiring Yuri’s slim back and waist; tonight she will not mark his unblemished skin even though a canvas such as his demands it. She doesn’t reach out to touch him, waiting until he begins to squirm in place at her silence and lack of physical contact.





	Nothing Without Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Free

“You were rude to Yakov today. Entirely too testy. Is that too tight?” Lilia asks as she ties the blindfold around Yuri’s eyes. 

“It’s fine,” Yuri says. He likes this one because it’s thick enough to hide his eyes from any light. Lilia picks a fabric pill off and frowns at the elastic. It’s beginning to fray at the place where it connects to the fabric. 

“You haven’t answered me,” she says, unsurprised to see Yuri twist his mouth into a grimace. Without needing to be told, he places his arms behind his back, waiting for them to be tied. 

Lilia waits for a while, admiring Yuri’s slim back and waist; tonight she will not mark his unblemished skin even though a canvas such as his demands it. She doesn’t reach out to touch him, waiting until he begins to squirm in place at her silence and lack of physical contact. 

“He doesn’t need to lecture me all the goddamn time,” Yuri finally says. “I’m not a kid. I won the Grand Prix Final. I know how to-” 

“You are a child,” Lilia says and Yuri snaps his mouth shut. His clenches his hands into fists, his blunt nails biting into his skin. “Yakov wants the same thing you do. What is it you want?” 

“To win,” Yuri says. 

“And what’s my opinion on that?” Lilia asks in a whisper. She takes the neatly coiled rope on the bed and snaps it; the sound makes Yuri swallow and lower his head. 

“That it means nothing without beauty,” Yuri repeats obediently, tripping over the middle. He does not yet share the opinion as feverently as Lilia wishes he did.

“Correct. What is the point of winning with an ugly performance?” Lilia asks as she begins to loop the rope around Yuri’s wrists. She has to adjust him into a position she likes. “No one will remember you like that. You are not aiming for victory but totality; you will show the world your best and most elegant skating. And they will never forget what you have inspired.” 

She ties the knot and checks to make sure that it’s snug. Yuri will thrash about even if this is what he wants; he’s ornery like that. 

“Is that alright?” LIlia asks. “Don’t lie to me.” 

Yuri opens his mouth, small and round; Lilia doesn’t help her smile. 

“So you want the gag tonight? Very well,” she says as she reaches inside the drawer for it. 

She takes a moment to wipe it down with a damp towel to ensure that it’s clean. Yuri twitches when he feels her hands at his head but he doesn’t move, not even to turn his face towards her. Lilia guides the ball into his mouth and tightens it enough so that the gag is secure around his head. She’ll need to invest in a few more; Yuri seems quite fond of having something in his mouth. 

His cock is already straining in his briefs. 

Lilia gently guides him onto the bed and sits them up against the headboard. He’s in her lap, quiet and still, such as he rarely is the rest of the time. Lilia runs her fingers through his hair, feeling as he slowly melts further into her embrace. 

He’s getting split ends, she notes to herself. They’ll have to trim it again and that always agitates him so. It’s another irrefutable reminder that he’s growing, that his time as this Yuri is running out. And then they’ll have to remake him again. 

Lilia presses a kiss to his neck where his hairline ends. She understands his fear but she cannot share it when she knows he will turn into something far greater. Yuri could never be anything but magnificent. He’s too young to see it himself though. 

“I don’t like it when you’re rude to Yakov,” Lilia says, resting her forehead against the back of Yuri’s head. She lets one hand rest on his flat stomach and the other goes up to pinch his nipple. He jerks at that but doesn’t fight her. She presses her hand a little harder to hold him in place and then with the other, she pinches, relishing the muffled shout.

He’s twisting and writhing in her grip. It’s not enough to make him come but it’s one way to get him close. And she loves to feel him thrash about like this. She brings her other hand up so she can play with both of his nipples, rolling them between her fingers, adoring the way they swell under her. 

Everything about Yuri is so small and compact. She presses another kiss to his neck, ending with a long lick up to the gag. He’s too focused on the way she pulls at his nipples to care that she’s got her tongue all over his face. Lilia lets herself play with him like this for a while. He responds so beautifully and she can’t get enough of him. 

But she’s not going to be too cruel tonight. Yuri doesn’t need that right now. She begins to work her way down to just softly touching him, circling the area around his nipples, enough that she’s sure he would be begging her to touch them if he wasn’t gagged. 

Lilia puts her hands on his sides and gently slips him onto his stomach, pushing him down the bed so that his head is between her legs. He struggles to get his head up and she takes the chance to pull her underwear off and lift her skirt to her hips. 

She pulls the gag down, more harshly than she intends. 

“Go on,” she says and Yuri dives into her cunt, licking and nosing at her folds without finesse. He settles down after a few moments and laps at her, fighting to stay in a decent position without the use of his arms. Sometimes he falls forward, his nose digging into her clit with tremendous pressure, but Lilia accepts it all. She doesn’t need a gag to stay quiet.

He still thinks that he needs to get inside of her so that she can orgasm properly; Lilia doesn’t mind as his tongue enters her. But she clicks her tongue at him as a reminder to focus her clit and mound. Yuri obeys, using his knees as he struggles to push himself up. 

His teeth grip onto her mound and she huffs a little laugh at that. He’s not too rough and it feels much nicer than she would have expected; but he always complains about finding her pubic hair in his teeth afterwards. She pushes up into him for more of the pressure until he starts licking at her again. 

He’s got a surprisingly good knack for being able to tell when she’s close and right as she’s on the edge, he sucks at her clit. It’s that last bit of pressure and suction that pushes her into a satisfying climax. Yuri pulls back right away, which is good that he doesn’t overstimulate her, but she would have liked to have him there to coax her through it all. 

“You’ve improved,” she says and puts the gag back into his mouth before he can say anything. She wipes at the mix of her fluids and Yuri’s spit that covers his chin, taking care not to scratch his face with her long nails. It’s tempting to lick at it but instead she leans back. 

“Finish,” Lilia orders and Yuri whines at having to do it himself. But he doesn’t hesitate to start grinding and humping against the bed, desperate for his release. He’s so wanton and free about his desires. It’s always a pleasure to watch him. 

And he’s going to make a mess of her sheets but at Yuri’s punched out cry, Lilia can’t bring herself to care. 

Yuri falls down, uncaring that he’s lying in his own come, his briefs sticky and wet. Lilia wants to run her hand between his legs to feel how slick he is but she refrains. He’s sensitive right now. She gives him a few minutes, waiting until his breathing evens out to start untying him. 

“Beautiful as always,” she murmurs. 

He’s still gagged so he won’t answer or deny her. 

She gets up and lets his arms free first, snorting a little as he dramatically flops them down on the bed. Tonight hadn’t been a night for struggling so there’s only the soft indent of the ropes. They’ll be gone by the time he finishes cleaning up.

Lilia threads her fingers through his soft hair for a few strokes before she slips the blindfold off. Yuri has his eyes closed but he shuts them a little harder when the light hits him all at once. She waits until he opens them. He blinks at her, slow, lazy, and satiated. It’s one of her favorite expressions of his. 

Now she pulls at the gag, careful to keep from knocking at his teeth. Yuri lies there and lets her do it, licking his lips to catch at the stray saliva around them. Lilia taps him to get up and he does so that she can kiss him; Yuri moans into her mouth but doesn’t clutch at her, despite the way his hands clench in the bed sheets. 

“You have laundry to do after your shower,” Lilia says, nodding to his briefs and the bed. 

Yuri groans and throws himself back onto her bed. Lilia leaves him so she can shower first. He’ll have the bed stripped and remade by the time she comes out. If not, then next time, she’ll have to discipline him.


End file.
